Nameless
Character Synopsis Nameless (ネームレス, Nēmuresu) is an original character made for The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match. He was made to replace K9999 in the lineup, presumably due to the copyright issues surrounding his character. Nameless was the 9,999th K' clone and was considered the strongest of them all, including Krizallid the first known K' clone. He was created to be superior to all known fighters even K' who igniz dubbed the strongest fighter. And he was seemingly just that. While not completely loyal to his creators, he stayed with them in hopes of bringing back his dead love interest Isolde. A girl who died due to experiments done to her, and whose essence/soul was placed inside nameless's glove. Character Statistics Tiering: High 6-B | Likely 6-A Verse: 'The King Of Fighters '''Name: 'Ж, Zhe Prime, Nameless 'Age: '''Unknown (estimated 15~18?) '''Classification: '''Human, Clone of K', Spare Sacred Treasure (Due to having kyo's dna and flames) '''Special Abilities: '''Super Human Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (Nameless has full control over fire that he gained from having Kyo Kusanagi's dna and can summon it from his body or from thin air, but only if his glove is removed. But some of his official art seems to contradict this. He is able to create massive pillars of fire, shields made up of purely flames and more. He also seems to have access to dark flames as shown in his official artowrk), Flowmotion (Due to Nameless's expertise in being an assassin along with being extremely agile, he is able to freely move and use the environment around him in and out of combat), Instant Momentum (As revealed by the creator of nameless's character who both designed and wrote his story, one key factor in nameless's character is "immediate reaction". With this knowledge it is confirmed that nameless has instant reaction. Able to instantly react to anything sent his way to dodge or counter his foes. Possibly more), Emotion Manipulation (While not able to manipulate others emotions, nameless learned how to manipulate his emotions to the point he is able to shut off his emotions entirely), Astral Projection (When nameless unleashes his full power Isolde his lover's spirit can be seen, projecting itself as it covers nameless showing her desire to protect him and remain with him. She can even speak during this time. But she mostly speaks to nameless hoping to calm him down and aid him), Ice Manipulation (While not shown or stated, due to nameless's glove housing Isolde's spirit and based on the many factors that have been shown throughout KOF showing that when someone host another's spirit they gain their abilities; Nameless theoretically with his glove on should be able to use ice similar to kula diamond and Isolde. Which would allow him to instantly freeze large areas, create ice projectiles, freeze and shatter his foes, and even fly), Seal Manipulation (Due to wielding Kusanagi Flames nameless can use these flames to seal his foes, whether they be human, spirit, or entity), Soul Purification (With the kusanagi flames nameless has the ability to purify souls that have been corrupted), Stealth Mastery (Due to Nameless's training he has mastered stealth and is able to expertly stalk his foes and take them out without them even knowing he is there. Even being able to hide his own energy) 'Destructive Ability: High Country Level '(This is due to him being superior to the likes of K', Kyo, and Iori after his creation and training. As he was confirmed much higher in them in terms of power and was stated to be stronger than all the fighters during the time. And is superior to takuma who could redirect lasers capable of destroying countries) | '''Likely Continent '(This is due to him being above all the fighters and that he was also made to be able to take on Igniz eventually someone who can create as many universes as he pleases and destroy them. And who was the strongest human during the time) 'Speed: FTL '(Nameless is consistently shown to be able to dodge attacks surpass speeds of characters like kyo and iori who are able to dodge and out speed characters like mature who is confirmed lightspeed thanks to the power given to her by orochi. Nameless is also said to have Instant Reaction speeds by Ureshino who has had influence and confirmed multiple story aspects about characters and the overall story itself of KOF. And while this can be seen as something to take as a grain of salt, Ureshino's word has been valid for a long time and he created and wrote nameless's story) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Unknown '(But it is stated with a mere tap he can kill someone instantly as he accidentally did to an innocent woman so in actual battle it is obviously much higher) 'Durability: High Country Level '(He was able to take blows from a full power kyo, iori, and k' along with multiple other characters in the series, also came close to death 180 times due to endurance tests) | '''Likely Continent ' '''Stamina: High he can fight while severely injured thanks to his endurance tests Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of meters 'with projectiles 'Intelligence: Gifted he learned all the known fighting styles there was and mastered them, he was able to plan strategies ahead of time if needed in order to take down potentially strong foes and armies if ordered to Weaknesses: '''If he uses too much of his power he can possibly fatigue himself due to the immensity of the power he contains Other Attributes '''Lists Of Equipment: '''A polymorphic on his left arms he uses to keep his power under control, along with using to shape various weapons. A massive drill being his preferred use * '''Pyrokinesis - Due to him containing Kusanagi DNA, he can manipulate genetically altered blood-colored flames. Unlike Kyo, Iori or K', who can generate them in thin air, Nameless has to remove his glove to use the fire. ** Flame Wave - Nameless can create an angled wave of flame in close proximity. ** Flame Shield - Nameless can create a dome-like shield around himself made entirely of fire. ** Flame Thrower - Nameless can fire several bursts of fire at once. ** Flame Pillar - He can create a pillar of fire around himself that covers a large proximity area. Doing so leaves him very fatigued afterward. It is said that a woman appears when he uses this technique... * Polymorphic Ice Glove - Crafted using Isolde's DNA, the glove keeps his flames pacified due to Isolde being a part of the Anti-K' project. ** Morph - This glove can change into any shape of any size. ** Projection - Isolde, channeled through the glove, can appear when Nameless unleashes his full power. Whether this is an astral or holographic projection remains unknown. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The King Of Fighters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:SNK Category:Clones Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Instinctive Reactors Category:Astral Projectors Category:Tier 6 Category:Sealers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Assassins Category:Stealth Masters Category:Ninja